kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Kid Icarus: Uprising
'' Kid Icarus: Uprising'' is a long awaited revival of the Kid Icarus series. It was officially announced at E3 2010 that a new Kid Icarus game would be coming out for the new Nintendo 3DS. It has taken a re-imagined 3D design of Pit and the enemies of the original NES game, though Pit and Palutena themselves are based off their Super Smash Bros. Brawl looks. Their character models are slightly downgraded from Super Smash Bros. Brawl due to the hardware limitation, but even so, the game itself seems very advanced graphic-wise for its system (Nintendo's new portable, the 3DS). Project Sora is the developer, and is planning to release another trailer. The game is still wing-deep in construction, so details are likely to change quickly. Story Still being early in development, the plot is undeveloped and it's unknown where this fits within the timeline of the series. The only trailer so far implies that it may be a sequel, with Medusa returning to attack Angel Land, with a horde of monsters and a fierce vengeance. So now Palutena has summoned Pit yet again to defeat her forces and save Angel Land. From the trailer, it features a wide variety of boss enemies including the Eggplant Wizard, but it seems as though Medusa will be the main villian. The story mode will also be divided into separate chapters that each represent a stage. As of now, only four chapters are known: Chapter 1: ''The Return of Palutena'' Chapter 2: ''Magnus and the Dark Lord'' Chapter 3: ''Heads of the Hewdraw'' Chapter 4: ''The Reaper's Line of Sight'' In addition, there have been numerous other locations revealed in the trailers, although it is unknown what chapters they appear in. These include: *A snowy wasteland that is made up of many canyons and caverns. *A forested area where Pit is seen defeating one of the game's currently unknown bosses. *A dark cavern where the Eggplant Wizard is first encountered. *A celestial ocean that is sailed upon by a massive airship. *A canyon where Pit is flying towards the sunset. *A grassland with ruins that is plagued with tornadoes. Gameplay The game appears to be shoot'em up based, apparently with an upgrade system for Pit's blades as well. Pit retains the twin blade from Brawl, but they can be upgraded into more fierce melee weapons. As it can be gleaned from the trailer, there seems to be two primary modes of play. Flight Mode This resembles free-aiming flight modes as seen in titles such as Panzer Dragoon and Omega Boost, where Pit can fly in one direction and aim in another, reminiscent of the Palace in the Sky in the original Kid Icarus. But as the trailer states, Pit can only maintain flight mode for 5 minutes, after that Pits wings will burn out and he will fall. It is unknown if 5 minutes will be all the flying time that Pit will have for the entire game. He can also now battle in the air and target enemies. Land Mode This appears to be a free-roaming mode, where Pit can alternate easily between melee and ranged combat depending on how close he is to an enemy. In this mode, Pit is also able to perform fast dodges and run very fast while shooting. Items Multiple Items have been revealed during gameplay videos and in trailers. Hearts will make a return as items dropped by downed monsters. Treasure Boxes have also been seen containing items such as Food, Grenades, and Drinks of the Gods. Weapons Pit is seen using the same bow as he was in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, in both twin-blade and bow mode. In addition to the bow, Pit seems to gain a very large arsenal of powerful weapons that can be chosen from before each stage. It seems as if every weapon has close and long range attacks and charged and rapid fire attacks. It has also been confirmed the weapons listed are more like categories, with many different Bows and Blades. In addition, each weapon has a special power attack that can clear the screen of most enemies, although they can only be used during flight. The weapons that have been confirmed are as follows: *Bow - Pit's original weapon that can split into two blades. *Blade - A plasma gun with a feather-like beam sword that extends from the front. *Claws - A pair of red claws that work best at close range. *Orbitars - Two floating blue orbs that can hit multiple enemies at once. *Staff - A small staff with a green crystal at the end of it. *Arm - A bulky mallet-like device that can shoot large flaming rocks out of its top. *Palm - A glowing, rainbow tattoo that harnesses multicolored energy. *Cannon - A bulky bazooka that slows the user down. *Spear - A blade-like spear that curves at the end. Confirmed Appearances Major Characters So far, these are the characters that have been confirmed. * Pit * Palutena * Magnus * Medusa * Dark Lord Gaol * Eggplant Wizard * Reaper Medusa's Army Medusa's army is unique in that it is primarily an aerial force, with most enemy creatures revealed so far being capable of flight or levitation. Trailers and screenshots have revealed many enemies that will appear in the game. Returning Enemies A number of familiar monsters have been seen in the trailers, including, but not limited to: * Daphne * Mick * Monoeye * Shemum * Ganewmede * Keron * Nettler * Octos * Specknose * Syren * Komayto * Commyloose * Monolith * Twinbellows * Hewdraw New Enemies Quite a few monsters have been shown that have not appeared in previous games. The names of these enemies have yet to be revealed, but their descriptions are as follows: *A floating, yellowish shell with clawed arms and a tail. It appears to have a light coming from the inside of the shell's opening, which may serve as its eye. *A creature resembling a hammerhead shark that can shoot energy blades from its head. *A bat-like creature with wings that emits a screeching noise before attacking. It can send out small, fast-moving whirlwind projectiles that are rather difficult to avoid. This enemy could possibly be a Syren. *A ghostly creature that wears a crescent-shaped blade on its head. It can throw this blade like a boomerang, leaving its head vulnerable to attack until the blade returns. *A squid-like monster that can spin its four arms like a propeller. A crystal underneath it allows this enemy to use a rapid-fire plasma attack while spinning. This enemy could possibly be a Moila. *A rather bizzare looking oyster creature that floats using tiny leaf-like wings. The inside of the oyster contains a soft pillar-like structure, supporting multiple rotating appendages that each hold one or more pink pearls. *A flying bug creature with a sword-like beak. It can spin forward very fast like a propeller to attack. *A disembodied hand with a red eye in its palm. This creature's "body" actually ends in another clawed hand that it uses to move around very rapidly. *A massive, flying green whale wearing a crown. It doesn't appear to attack directly, although it does act as a living vessel for transporting other enemies. *A giant, glowing skull that contains a multitude of smaller, colorful skulls within its mouth. *A small creature that doesn't attack or move from its position, but it can put up a force field to protect other enemies that might be near it. *A large, bug-like monster with three vibrating legs that allow it to "slide" along the ground without actually needing to walk. When attacked, it will hop on its back and begin spinning very rapidly towards its target like a top. *A weird, dancing thing with eyes and a mouth that makes a lot of racket. *A large, floating squid with a mantle that resembles a mushroom. This enemy could possibly be a Commyloose. *A floating shield that turns around to shoot large missiles at Pit. It's weakness is only revealed when it turns around to attack. *A flaming skeletal snake-like creature with small wings that slithers through the air or along a solid surface. *A floating, orange crystal with what appears to be a blue mouth. *A spiked ball creature that may be related to Minos. thumb|left|300px|Kid Icarus Uprising E3 2011 External Links *The trailer *On GI, proving the developers and new trailer to come. thumb|300px|left|Kid Icarus Uprising Trailer-E3 2010 Category:Games *